Um Show de Amiga
by Mel H
Summary: Harry resolve espiar o que os gêmeos fazem com as luzes acesas aquela hora da madrugada. Ele descobre e gosta. Fred&Hermione&George, Voyerismo com o Harry


Um show de amiga

Já se passavam das três horas da manhã quando Harry acordou, após ter tido um pesadelo. Decidiu ir á cozinha d'A Toca, para pegar um pouco de leite quente e ver se, finalmente, conseguiria dormir.

Ao passar pelo corredor, observou que a luz do quarto dos gêmeos estava acesa e a porta estava apenas encostada. Talvez ainda estivessem acordados e pudessem conversar com ele, para que ele pudesse dormir. Assim, vou se aproximando da porta do quarto deles, mas ouviu um barulho. Era uma música baixa e alguns sussurros. Mesmo depois de ouvir isto, decidiu ir falar com os gêmeos, talvez também não estivessem conseguindo dormir.

Quando chegou mais perto, decidiu olhar na fresta primeiro, para ver se estavam fazendo algo importante, para que não os incomodasse. Foi ai que viu. Os gêmeos estavam estranhamente quietos e sentados, os olhos fixos em alguma coisa que Harry ainda não conseguia ver. Eles pareciam se segurar para continuarem sentados, com a boca entreaberta, os olhos azuis agora estavam mais escuros pelo desejo.

Foi ai que percebeu que uma figura feminina havia se movido na sala e eles a acompanhavam. Ela estava usando um corpete vermelho, com bordados dourados. _"Cores da grifinória"_ Harry logo pensou. Usava uma saia que ia até o meio das coxas, meio rodada, com algumas rendas embaixo. Ela também usava uma meia 5/8 arrastão preto, que era presa ao corpete com ligas. Para combinar com o resto do visual, a menina usava botas de salto alto, de couro, que iam até os seus joelhos.

Harry não estava numa posição em que ainda conseguisse ver o cabelo da garota, mas já estava adorando o que estava vendo. Não passava mais pela cabeça dele o pesadelo que ele teve que o fez acordar ou o leite quente que queria pegar na cozinha. Só queria olhar para a garota. Ver como ela se sentia a vontade perto dos gêmeos, observar a forma sensual que ela dançava e se insinuava para os gêmeos.

A garota, que agora estava de costas para Harry, tinha acabado de soltar os cabelos, que estavam presos em um coque bagunçado. Foi ai que Harry tomou um susto. Aquele cabelo levemente enrolado e castanho só podia pertencer a alguém._ Hermione_. Nunca havia imaginado Hermione fazendo aquele tipo de coisa. Ela sempre fora como a irmã que ele nunca teve, mas naquela hora, enquanto ela dançava passando a mão pelo corpo, ele podia agradecer que ela não era.

Queria ir embora, deixar os três com sua privacidade, mas agora não podia. A curiosidade o consumia e ele não podia fazer sequer um movimento.

Então Harry apenas se ajeitou melhor, para que pudesse assistir ao show de uma forma mais confortável. Ele viu o jeito que Hermione bagunçava o cabelo de forma selvagem, o modo como ela passava a mão pelo próprio corpo, apertando seus seios, levantando levemente a saia quando subia sua mão. Harry já podia sentir sua calça apertada e sabia que, para dormir, teria que tomar um banho de água fria, caso não quisesse bater uma pensando na amiga.

- O que foi Fred? – A pergunta logo chamou a atenção de Harry, querendo saber o que Hermione pretendia fazer ao questioná-lo. – Parece um pouco quieto de mais hoje... – Fred nada respondeu, apenas engoliu seco, sabendo que se abrisse a boca seria para tirar todas as roupas que Hermione usava e fazê-la sua e de seu irmão na mesa que os separava. – Já sei o que posso fazer pra te animar.

Hermione se aproximou de Fred, fazendo com que ele a olhasse de cima abaixo, lambendo os lábios logo após. Sem avisos e sem pudor, Hermione pegou uma das mãos de Fred e as levou para suas pernas, mostrando que ele poderia acariciá-la. Fred passou a mão desde as botas, até as ligas, por debaixo da saia. Passou a mão uma ou duas fazes, fazendo o mesmo caminho. Viu que a amiga separou as pernas e de repente gemeu, logo sabendo que Fred a estava acariciando. Os gemidos eram leves e foram ficando mais intensos.

Até que Hermione tirou as mãos de Fred de si. Estava levemente apoiada na cadeira, fazendo com que o ruivo pudesse beijá-la caso olhasse para cima, mas não o fez. Hermione respirou fundo mais duas vezes apoiada na cadeira, até que virou somente a cabeça vendo que havia uma fresta na porta. Um par de olhos parecia estar observando. Aproximou-se, somente para que pudesse ver a cor dos olhos. Não precisou. Viu o óculos de Harry refletir levemente.

Neste momento, Harry não conseguia se mover. De repente aquela sensação boa de estar espionando a amiga em um momento intimo com os gêmeos, desapareceu. Ele não conseguia se mover. Estava desesperado, precisava sair dali, mas não queria se mover. Sabia que no fundo, esperava que ela abrisse a porta e o chamasse para entrar na brincadeira.

Foi quase isso que aconteceu. Quando viu que Harry a observava, ela apenas piscou e abriu um grande sorriso. Para seu delírio, a amiga havia virado em sua direção e dançado sensualmente, suas mãos passando pelas coxas, pelo seu sexo, fazendo que a saia subisse devagar, pelos seus seios e as mãos descendo para suas costas. Um barulho de zíper foi ouvido. Sua melhor amiga estava tirando a saia para ele, antes de olhá-lo e mandar um beijo silencioso.

Com isso, Harry não conseguiu mais se conter. Tirou seu membro da calça do pijama, começando a movimentar levemente a mão por ele, enquanto observava a cena. Viu Hermione se movendo, agora sem a saia, exibindo sua tanga preta de renda, e indo para perto de George, apenas para puxá-lo e beijar seus lábios.

- Levante. – E o George o fez, sem protestos. Ao ver que a garota subia na mesa, de forma que Harry também conseguisse vê-la, Fred e George sabiam que seus lugares eram na ponta da mesa, pegando suas cadeiras e movendo-se para lá. – Vocês são tão obedientes – Disse Hermione sorrindo.

O que veio depois, Harry nunca sonharia, nem em seus desejos mais profundos. Hermione livrou-se da tanga e sentou-se confortavelmente com as pernas abertas. Os homens que a observavam foram ao delírio ao perceberem o que ela faria. Ela se masturbaria na frente deles. Inclusive de Harry.

As mãos de Hermione foram para seu sexo e todos puderam ouvi-la gemer quando ela fez o primeiro movimento. Enquanto isso, Harry seguia o mesmo ritmo que ela. Ela mexia em si, tocava seus seios, provocava os gêmeos, jogava os cabelos de um lado ao outro. Até que ela foi aumentando o ritmo e com isso, aumentando o prazer dela e de Harry. Poucos momentos depois, Hermione gemia mais alto e já falava _"Vou gozar, vou gozar"_. Até que ela finalmente arqueou as costas fortes e mordeu os lábios para conter o gemido alto que saia dos seus lábios.

Enquanto Hermione teve um orgasmo, Harry teve o seu. Agora estava todo sujo de porra, mas não ligava, só queria saber como tudo isso acabaria. Viu Hermione se recuperando de forma calma e lenta e movendo-se para a ponta da mesa, de forma que apenas suas pernas ficavam para fora, balançando.

Então ela acenou para que os gêmeos se aproximassem e sussurou _"Tomem o controle"_. Logo depois, Harry viu Hermione beijando Fred, enquanto George tirava sua camisa, ficando apenas de calça e cueca. Depois disso, os dois trocaram de posição. Enquanto Fred ia tirando sua camisa, George tentava tirar, de forma irritada, o corpete vermelho de Hermione. _'Maldita hora que eu sugeri que o colocasse"_, disse ele em meio de risos.

Irritado, George apenas rasgou o corpete de Hermione, para depois tomar os seios da morena entre seus lábios. Os mordiscava, beijava, chupava. Hermione já gemia de forma fraca, até que Fred cobriu seus lábios.

Harry estava maravilhado. Em questão de segundos, Hermione deixou de ser a dominadora e virou a dominada, deixando que a situação fosse virada sem o menor problema.

Viu que George tirou Hermione da mesa e que agora a abraçava por trás, as segurando, enquanto Fred beijava seus seios fartos.

- Me chupa.

Harry enlouqueceu ao ver Hermione os obedecendo e colocando o membro de George de uma vez na boca. Logo Fred se aproximou com o dele também e ela alternava entre os dois. Ficaram assim pelo que pareceu ser longos momentos, até que Fred deitou-se na mesa e sinalizou para que Hermione viesse por cima. A amiga cavalgava em cima de um ruivo, enquanto chupava o outro.

Não sabia porque, mas Harry tinha impressão que os gêmeos também gostavam de se verem tendo prazer. Eles não estavam nenhum pouco envergonhado um com o outro, assim como Hermione parecia se sentir livre com eles.

De repente, Fred levantou-se e colocou Hermione de quatro e depois Harry viu que George passou a penetrá-la. Ele não era tão cuidadoso como Fred, que deixava que Hermione seguisse o ritmo que queria, ele a puxava com força pela cintura, dando tapas em seu bumbum, enquanto ela chupava o outro gêmeo.

Sem avisar, George tirou seu membro do sexo da garota e o posicionou no ânus. Entrou sem nem se importar se machucara a garota, movimentando-se o mais rápido que podia. Fred agora beijava Hermione, mas de uma forma muito sensual e superior. _"Como se ela fosse brinquedo deles"_.

Todos se encontravam suados na sala e já estavam fazendo o que parecia ser a ultima posição. Fred havia deitado novamente na mesa, enquanto Hermione subiu nele e começou a cavalgar, para logo depois empinar um pouco o bumbum e sentir que o outro ruivo também estava em si. Os três, ou melhor, os quatro gemiam juntos. A cena que agora Harry presenciava havia feito sentir vontade de tocar seu membro novamente, com o mesmo ritmo que os três estavam.

Fred, George e Hermione já gemiam alto quando todos tiveram orgasmos. Ficaram mais alguns momentos naquela posição, antes de George saísse de dentro de Hermione, deitando do outro lado da mesa, de forma que tivesse espaço para que ela deitasse entre eles. Ela sorria feliz, enquanto eles sorriam de volta para ela.

Como se todos tivessem tomado um susto, todos levantaram ao mesmo tempo e Harry viu algo que não esperava. Eles estavam vestindo Hermione com um pijama azul de estrelas e guardando as roupas que ela estava antes. Ambos deram beijos na testa dela e a viram sair do quarto.

Hermione saiu do quarto e deu um jeito de levar Harry junto com ela, sem que os gêmeos percebessem.

- É por isso que vocês estão cansados de vez em quando? – Disse Harry na cozinha. Fora acompanhando Hermione, que queria tomar um copo de água.

- Exatamente. – Hermione o olhou ainda com sorriso meio malicioso nos lábios. – Mas se você prometer não contar – Disse ela se aproximando de Harry, tocando o seu membro com a mão – prometo que deixo você olhar mais vezes. – Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, dando um leve beijo em seus lábios e deixando o copo na pia, que estava próxima a eles. – Boa noite Harry.

- Boa noite.

Harry nunca esquecera aquela noite. Como o prometido, pode assistir várias outras, nas quais Hermione sempre fazia coisas ousadas e usava roupas sensuais. Depois de um tempo, os três assumiram que estavam juntos. Mas isso, já é outra história.


End file.
